


Pity? Nooooo neeever >.>

by Saileena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Au where Aominecchi does as hes supposed to and says sorry to Kisecchi, Leeeeeemmmmooooooon >., Lemon, M/M, happy end >.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saileena/pseuds/Saileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, since I was really angry at him, I made aominecchi feel sorry after the game with kise, and go to apologise to him.^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity? Nooooo neeever >.>

After Aomine had won against Kise, he had decided to ignore the tears of the blond, and just tell himself, that he was the strongest, and there was no reason for him to say anything to Kise. Which he did. And so he had gone home early, pleased with his power. But somehow there was a strange feeling inside him, a tightness in his heart. The Hell?!! Don’t tell me I'm actually feeling sorry for that guy! And so he just stared at the sealing for the next two hours, continuously arguing with himself...after all, the only one who could beat him was himself, right?

And still, at the end, he had won...and unfortunately, he was standing in front of Kise's house, although it was already dark, and come on, why the hell was he here anyway?!! But he rang the doorbell, and then saw that the door was open in the first place.   
'Kise? I’m coming in!', he called out, before taking of his shoes and entering the small apartment.   
'Aominecchi? W-Why are you here?', came a soft voice from most likely what was Kise's bedroom, and just a second after the owner of the voice dragged himself out, smiling sadly.

'I-I was wondering, eh, i-if....ah, never mind this shit, are you ok?', Aomine decided to ask straightforward, finally noticing himself, that he was actually worried about having hurt the the blond to much. Worried?! Eh?!! W-Why?....o-ok, he was crying, b-but, urgh....   
'Y-you came here to ask if I was ok? Aominecchi!!!! T-Thank you!! Haha, now I'm fine again! It just kinda hurt you being so cold....Haha, still, you're even cooler now!', Kise laughed, teary. What was the problem with that Idiot? I just came to check on him, and he is crying of joy?! C-cute...EH?!!! N-no, I deviantly didn't think that now....never...never ever ever!!!!   
'C-Cool? Oh yes, you said that during the game as well...The hells with that? You're not supposed to find your opponent cool! And seriously, get yourself together, you look horrible!', Aomine quickly answered, a slight pout marking his word. 

'That's because you're really cool. I admire you Aominecchi....a-and, it made me really happy that you came to check on me...b-because, I-I l-like you....I really like you Aominecchi! Because of you I started playing basketball, because of you I wanted to get better! You're not only cool, you're amazing, and in my eyes even friendly. I like you....r-really', Kise sobbed, his face red and looking at the floor. Aomine just stood there, unable to answer. But somehow, his heart had skipped a beat, and was now pounding like nuts. Maybe he had actually really though that Kise was cute...

This guy had just confessed to him. And as horrible as it came, he was happy. He was just happy. And so he stepped forward, and wrapped his strong arms around the man who had followed him since he had met him. Man, he grew....but he is still as cute as ever...   
'I like you to...urgh, I cant believe I'm actually saying this... and don’t look at me like a happy puppy! Ah!!! I can nearly see you wagging your tail! Stop clinging! Kise!!', Aomine was silenced by soft lips touching his. Kise was actually kissing him. He, he couldn't let him do as he wants, could he? That would mean he lost his dominance. He lost....and that would not happen!

Aomine pushed his tongue into Kise's mouth, earning a moan from the blond. Damn, this felt so good, so delicious! His hand slid under Kise's t-shirt, reaching up, pinching one of his nipples.   
'Ah! A-Aominecchi! Ngh, d-don't t-tease me! Please!', Kise begged, now moaning with delight. Ha, if he was begging that nicely, It would be a bit unfair if Aomine would ignore him, right?

He stopped kissing his now boyfriend, and roughly pulled trousers and t-shirt off, leaving Kise extremely embarrassed and only his boxers on. The he started softly biting one of his nipples and simultaneously pushed his hand under Kise's pants and started massaging his erect cock.   
'Ah!!! A-Ao, ngh, s-so g-good! Ah, t-there, ah, m-more, ngh!'   
D-damn, don’t say that with such and erotic voice! B-But as you wish! Aomine used his second hand to carefully push one finger inside Kise, trying not to hurt him to much. If he had known this would happen he would have brought some lube...eh, where would he have gotten some actually?

Whilst he pressed another finger threw that soft ring of muscles, Aomine was starting to worry about his own member, who was starting to seriously hurt. 'A-Aomine, ngh, h-hurry, ah! U-up and p-put it in!', Kise managed to press between his lips, and Aomine took no time to hesitate. He quickly opened the zip of his trouser and finally pulled down Kise's underwear. Oh, holy shit, he looks so good! He pressed the blond to one of the walls, lifted one of his legs and pushed into him in one go.   
'Ah!!! A-aomine, h-hurts!, Ah!', tears started once again rolling down Kise's cheeks.   
'R-relax idiot! Ngh!', Aomine tried to help his lover, and really, Kise relaxed as much as possible, moaning with pleasure again now that the pain was gone.

'G-good, I cant h-hold back any longer a-anyway', Aomine grinned and started thrusting into Kise.   
'Ah!, A-Ao, ah!!! p-please, ngh, h-harder!, Gooooood!, Kise nearly screamed when Aomine hit his sweet spot. He? So there...s-still, I can't hold it much longer.... One of his hands started pumping the blonds cock again, whilst he aimed hard at that one spot.   
'K-Kise, I'I, nhg, c-cuming, ah...', He panted, warning his lover, who was clearly at the edge as well, panting, clinging to the blue. 'T-toghether, ah, A-Aominecchi!'   
They both came, Kise messing up Aomine's clothes completely.   
'Ngh, t-thank you, K-Kise. I love you...', Aomine finally panted, collapsing onto Kise, who had slid down to the ground exhausted. Fuck. Hehe, I guess I cant go out like this... Urgh, and that idiot even messed up my clothes! Hehe, he was not going to go easy on him next time...hehe,revenge, sweet revenge...

**Author's Note:**

> written also in August....damn I must have been bored then O.o Ma, this was the first fanfic I wrote which was longer then 1000 words XD I can still remember how proud I was :3 Ah, childhood memories >.>


End file.
